


Outed

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [16]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Gen, Humor, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wasn’t actively trying to keep it a secret just that they agreed it was best to not draw attention to it.  Also known as The One where Sam has a big mouth in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a little fluff piece about the New Directions finding out Tony Stark is Blaine’s real father. Very minor possible spoilers for Season 4 of Glee.

***

It wasn’t that Blaine was really purposely not telling anyone. 

It really wasn’t a big secret if people looked hard enough the truth was out there plain as day. 

It was just that he and his dad had discussed that the less people actively talking about the fact Tony Stark was Blaine’s biological father the better. The easiest way to keep himself and his friends safe was if Blaine just went on referring to the man his mother married when he was very young as his father when people asked. But teenagers are teenagers and sometimes they do things impulsively so when his best friend Sam found out really it was only a matter of time until the rest of his friends knew as well. 

It happened one day early into his senior year. The latest batch of The New Directions had officially been signed up and made part of the team to replace the ones that had just graduated. Like nearly any afternoon the glee club was sitting around in the choir room relaxing after school talking when the topic of Sam’s impressions came up. Soon they were all laughing trying to stump the blond singer with an impression that he couldn’t do.

“Bond. James Bond.” Sam said in a perfect likeness of Sean Connery.

“Do Darth Vader!” Ryder yelled out laughing.

“Come on that one is almost too easy for him.” Blaine said with a smile.

“Luke I am your father.”

“OH I know one! Do Iron Man!” Unique said with a smirk.

“Dude your dad. I’ve been practicing him.” Sam said without thinking slapping Blaine on the arm.

Blaine froze eyes going wide, the expression on his face stuck somewhere between a smile and horrified. Sam’s impression of his father was drowned out by a sudden loud buzzing in his ears as he watched the faces of all his friends new and old turning to look at him in confusion. Sam started to laugh at his impression but stopped quickly when he realized that he was the only one. 

“What happened?” Sam asked his head swinging back and forth between Blaine and the other New Directions comically.

“Blaine? Sam just said Iron Man was you dad?” Jake asked.

“Aw bro, I’m sorry.” Sam said eyes widening as he finally realized his mistake.

“It’s ok Sam.” Blaine sighed looking down at his hands. “It was going to come up sooner or later.”

“Iron Man?” Ryder yelled. “Like TONY STARK’S IRON MAN?”

“Yeah that’s him.” Blaine said nodding. “It’s not really a secret but it also isn’t really common knowledge. We generally try to keep it quiet so if you wouldn’t mind not yelling it out.” 

“Sorry. It’s just… your dad is Iron Man.”

“I know.” Blaine said with a rye smile.

“What about the man your mom is married to? Or is she even your mom?” 

“No she is actually my mom.” Blaine laughed. “That is my step-dad I guess you can call him. He helped raised Cooper and I so he is just as much my dad as my real dad is.” 

“I don’t understand… your mom had one or two children with Tony Stark but she didn’t want to be with him?” Artie asked. “Is she crazy?”

“Two… and it is not that easy. She and my Dad, Tony that is, well they were in a relationship years ago. She wound up pregnant with Cooper but things happened and they broke up. A few years later they met up again and here I am… Things happened again and she wound up marring my step dad just after I turned 3.”

“So what happened between them?” Tina asked.

“It’s complicated and I really don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us though?” Marley asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Blaine shrugged. “It not really important. It’s not that I don’t trust you but it is easier to know that your friends are your friends, because of who you are, not who your dad is so I never bring it up. Plus there are safety issues as well.”

“Does Kurt know?”

“Yes. He and I have been dating for so long it was only right that they would meet.”

“Why did Sam get to know and not us?” Artie asked.

“That wasn’t really planned. He just happened to be at my house when one of my dad’s surprised visits happened.”

“You could have told us you know.” Tina said crossing her arms.

“I know. Like I said it’s not that I don’t trust you the teachers in the school don’t even know… there is just a lot to consider when your dad is a super hero. Look you guys have to promise not to tell anyone. I don’t want to attract unwanted attention. All I want is to get through my Senior Year of High School and graduate ok?” Blaine smiled when they all nodded.

“Wow. That is so cool! Your dad is Iron Man. Do you think he will let me try the suit?”


End file.
